


Broken Bonds

by smuttin



Category: 1D - Fandom, Liam - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: After Zayn, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttin/pseuds/smuttin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn left One Direction, all Liam could think about is how they would hook up now with no one knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

I knocked at the door and immediately saw a light flick on followed by the sound of curtains closing. The door opened and I saw that familiar face that I had never missed more than I had in this past week. His mouth slowly opened at the side in a half grin and he bit his bottom lip, pulling me in the hotel room by the collar of my shirt. His lips were finally on mine and i was home again The best part of kissing him wasn't even the touching of our lips. It was how soft his forehead felt against mine. How hot his breath felt on my tongue and the hard brush of his stubble against my clean shaven face. I pushed him down onto the mattress and saw dust fly up into the air.

"God this place is nasty." I said. 

"It's the only place the paparazzi won't stay for long." He chuckled mid-kiss as I ran my hands through his short, newly dyed hair.

"Why'd you dye it again? It's gonna be dead before you know it." He pushed me off of him.

"Shut up. You should be concerned with this bulge in my pants not my fucking hair." I grinned and rubbed my hands over the throbbing lump in his jeans.

"God, Zayn. Your jeans are so skinny I can't even take them off!" 

"I'll do it for you, then." Before I knew it his jeans were on the floor and our chests were brushing together. I could feel his heart beat under me as I rubbed his bulge even harder. Kissing every inch of his body was my favorite part of all of this. All of his tattoos, earrings.. and hell even his skinny jeans turned me on. His attitude in the public portrayed my sexual persona of him and I loved it. Don't get me wrong, I loved the way he acted like a 15 year old boy when we were alone. But, god the image of Zayn in a leather jacket fucking me on a motorcycle gave me an instant hard on. Zayn pushed me down so that he was on top of me as if he had read my mind. He pulled my shirt off and threw it onto the floor. I moaned out loud when he reached his cold hands down my underwear and slowly moved his way down. 

"Oh god Zayn please fuck me." I whimpered under my breath, his hand caressing my balls. 

"Let's not get too eager yet baby." He smiled condescendingly and pulled my boxers down and took my dick into his mouth. He gently circled the edge with his tongue and i ran my hand through his hair. His eyelashes looked so long and beautiful at this angle. My heart started to beat faster when he took the entire thing into his mouth. He stroked my balls as he took it in and out of his mouth. I moved my hands to the filthy bed sheets and held on tight as I could feel that I was about to finish. I muttered under my breath,

"I'm gonna cum." Zayn's beautiful eyes looked up as I came into his beautiful mouth. He looked up and kissed me, the taste of me on his lips. "You swallowed?"

"Yea why not? I was a bit hungry." He licked the corners of his mouth and wiped the left side with his thumb. As he started to stand up I protested by pulling him down by the back of his boxers. 

"What you aren't gonna fuck me? What did I do wrong?" 

"I have an interview in 30 minutes and I need to make an exit with Gigi." 

"It'll only take like 6 minutes, love. I don't want to leave knowing you didn't get anything." He turned to me and grinned.

"I got the pleasure of seeing you moan my name." I stood up and kissed him, his bulge pressing against mine. 

"Okay.. Well tell that little guy I'll be back soon." Reaching my hands down his pants, his mouth parted and he let out a small moan. He hesitated, but pulled my hands out.

"Nope nope I've got to go. Gigi's waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with suggestions or things you liked. thanks! :)


End file.
